Problemas de Tiempo
by kari-chii
Summary: Esperando a Snape, Al y Scorp se han metido en un gran problema...¿Por qué sus padres están tan jóvenes? ¿Y sus compañeros? ¿Viaje en el tiempo..? Esto es slash;Scorpius&Albus,DRARRY. Pausado
1. Chapter 1

Hola..! Volvemos a leernos! XD bueno, esta historia la tengo ya hace muuucho en mi compu jeje. Así que me decidi a subirla de una vez. Intentaré que no se extienda a más de 5 capitulos, y tal vez más tarde actualize mi otra historia XD

Es obviamente, Slash, asi que si no te gusta este género, déjame decirte que te has equivocado de página ;)

Es un Scorpius&Albus, pero también es Drarry. Y muchas otras parejas XD

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, ni los personajes, nada. (Si así fuera, no existiría cierto epílogo, y mi querido Draco estaría con Harry XD)

Ahora sí; espero que les guste, y si tienen tiempo dejen algún review ;D

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Problemas de tiempo.**

_Todo inicia con un castigo… _

Howarts siempre ha sido escenario de muchas aventuras, desgracias y travesuras. En un momento lo fue de los merodeadores, que como ya sabes son James, Remus, Sirius y, desgraciadamente, Peter Petigrew. Además de muchas otras personas como Lily, Snape, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy, etc. Años después, ya con Voldemort al asecho, los protagonistas fueron, más que nada nuestro trío de oro, Harry, Ron y Hermione. También estaban Draco Malfoy, Giny Weasley, Neville, etc, etc, etc. Después de todas las aventuras y problemas que estos superaron (entiéndase; Voldemort, la guerra) llegó la hora de una tercera generación. Es posible que en ella, muchas enemistades desaparezcan, así como también sentimientos encerrados…. Salgan a relucir.

-¡Despierta, Albus!- Un chico moreno que estaba completamente dormido, abrió los ojos abruptamente.

-¿Qué… te sucede?...- Preguntó a su compañero, aún adormilado.

-¡Es tarde! ¡Nos hemos quedados dormidos!- Albus dio un respingo en su lugar, mientras su amigo rubio se quitaba su pijama y comenzaba a vestirse con el uniforme reglamentario de Slytherin.

-Rayos, Scorp…- Comenzó a imitar a su amigo- Podrías haberme llamado antes…

-¿Y crees que no lo intenté? Duermes como una roca- Scorpius frunció el seño, acomodándose la túnica.

-Ya, ya- Ambos prefirieron arreglarse rápido, en vez de seguir discutiendo.

Un par de minutos después, los dos adolescentes de 15 años corrían a toda velocidad por los vacíos pasillos. Ya era la tercera vez que aquello les pasaba.

Mientras iba detrás de Scorpius, Albus sonrió un poco. Parecía ser una mala influencia para su disciplinado amigo. A decir verdad, ya no tenía caso apresurarse, el profesor Snape se los había advertido. Una vez más que llegaran tarde a su clase, y los castigaría por lo que queda del semestre.

Mientras doblaban en una esquina, no pudo evitar recordar cuánto había odiado estar en Slytherin el primer año. Cuando el sombrero seleccionador había dicho claramente que Slytherin era su casa, todos habían quedado mudos. El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y el sintió como el alma se le iba al suelo. Un Potter ¿en Slytherin? Lo primero que pensó fue que sería la oveja negra de la familia y todos sus conocidos lo odiarían. Sin embargo, después de una bochornosa cena, su hermano James se acercó a él y le dio el ánimo que necesitaba. También su prima Rose, le había dicho que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara.

Aquel primer año fue lo peor que vivió en Howarts. Todos lo miraban como si llevara algo raro en la cara. Le daban la espalda y su compañero de cuarto Mike, le hizo la ley del hielo todo el tiempo. Entendía que era debido a que su padre había derrotado a Voldemort y a que toda su familia había estado en Gryffindor, enemigo natural de Slytherin. Pero ¿él qué tenía que ver en todo eso? Él era él. No su padre, ni su abuelo, ni ninguna otra persona. Solo Albus…

En su segundo año, al llegar a Howarts, descubrió que Mike había pedido que le cambiaran la habitación. Se sentía rechazado y aunque el tal Mike, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, estaba dolido. Fue allí en ese momento que Scorpius Malfoy, hijo de Draco Malfoy, entró a la habitación. Lo primero que vio fue su cabello plateado, luego sus brillantes ojos grises, y por último una tímida sonrisa. Al principio entablar conversación era muy difícil. Sin embargo, a medida que se conocieron hablarse era una de las cosas más simples, y para las vacaciones de invierno ya eran muy buenos amigos.

Scorpius Malfoy, era un chico inteligente, educado y gracioso. Bueno, al menos para Albus, el hecho de que usara tanto el sarcasmo era divertido. Era parecido a él, no tenía amigos cercanos, y a pesar de que los demás alumnos le tenían respeto, también pasaba solo mayor parte del tiempo. Tal parece que ser el hijo de un supuesto "hijo de mortífagos" no era buena reputación.

Al final de ese año cuando sus padres los fueron a buscar a la estación de King Cross, la despedida fue muy incómoda. Su madre no veía con buenos ojos que se juntara con él y aunque su padre no dijo una sola palabra en contra, sus ojos demostraban la inseguridad. El padre de Scorpius solo había asentido y dicho un corto hola cuando los vio. Durante el verano se enviaban cartas, pero su madre le repetía una y otra vez, que no debían estar cerca de esa familia. Aunque claro su padre, se encargaba de borrarle esa idea cuando iba a darle las buenas noches, y le animaba en su amistad con Scorpius; diciendo que los hijos no deben pagar los errores de los padres.

Y así siguió todo. Aunque habían ocurrido un par de cosas. Al parecer su madre Giny, engañaba a Harry con un jugador de Quidditch. El divorcio había sido pacífico, pero él y James tenían cierto sentimiento de rechazo con su madre, por lo que prefirieron quedarse a vivir con Harry. Eso fue otra cosa para tener en común con Scorpius; la madre de este había abandonado al señor Malfoy cuando era pequeño y jamás había vuelto. Scorpius la recordaba pero nunca sintió el deseo de volver a verla.

Rió un poco, cuando recordó que la última vez que vio a Draco, él le había dicho que era una perfecta mini copia de su odioso padre, y con cara de teatralidad dijo que no era suficiente con un Harry Potter, que ahora debía soportar a dos. Lo había dicho como una broma, ya que con él se llevaba respetuosamente bien.

-¡Señor Potter, le estoy hablando!- La voz enojada del profesor Snape lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Al verlo frente a él con cara de pocos amigos, tragó pesado.

-Si… señor- Susurró temeroso.

-Les decía, a usted y al señor Malfoy que están castigados. Los espero después de clases en mi oficina- Sin más se dio la vuelta a su escritorio, dispuesto a seguir la clase.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Susurró muy bajito Scorpius al pasar por su lado, para ir a su lugar.

-Estoy bien…- Le respondió con una sonrisa, que sin que él lo supiese dejó un poco embobado al rubio.

La clase y el resto del día, pasó normalmente. Scorpius y Albus iban de camino a la oficina del profesor Snape. Iban algo callados, cada uno en sus pensamientos. Fue cuando escucharon pisadas y el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor pasó corriendo por su lado. Como ninguno de ellos los vio, Scorpius se hizo a un lado intentando no acabar aplastado.

-Vaya… ¿Por qué tendrán tanto apuro? Son unos desconsiderados…- Gruño entre dientes el peli plateado. La respuesta tardo unos segundos en llegar.

-Eh… sí. Ya puedes…- En ese momento Scorpius le miró a la cara y vio como estaban. Al hacerse a un lado, había puesto a Albus contra la pared y con sus brazos sobre los hombros. Sus caras estaban demasiado cerca y algo comenzó a moverse en sus estómagos.

Albus miró a los ojos a su amigo y sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió a los rosados labios del chico. Asustándose a sí mismo por algo que acababa de venirle a la mente levantó la vista. En ese momento Scorpius se mordió los labios sin pensarlo y le miraba intensamente.

-Vamos a… llegar tarde con Snape…- Susurró el moreno y ambos se separaron inmediatamente.

-Tienes razón… Ya vámonos- Scorpius le dedicó una de sus poco frecuentes sonrisas.

Caminaron en silencio, un poco confundidos. Algo no estaba bien.

Albus miró de reojo a su amigo. Su corazón había latido demasiado fuerte, cuando Scorpius le aprisionó contra la pared. Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Qué era eso, que su corazón moría por gritar…?

El ojiverde se tropezó con Scorpius, cuando este paró frente a la oficina de Snape. Ambos tragaron pesado, y respirando profundamente el rubio comenzó a abrir la puerta. Pestañearon un par de veces cuando vieron el interior vacío. Estaban seguros de que el hombre los estaría esperando ya. Se encogieron de hombros e igual entraron, mejor esperarlo dentro que fuera.

Albus observó bien el lugar. Había varios estantes con libros, muchos otros con extrañas pociones. Y… definitivamente no quería saber que era esa cosa viscosa que parecía girar en su dirección. Scorpius se sentó en una de las sillas y le miró desde allí.

-Al… eh, creo que es mejor que no toques nada- Pronunció cuando el morocho amagó con agarrar una de las pociones.

-No seas amargado…- Sin embargo, se alejó y avanzó hasta Scorpius.

-No soy amargado, soy precavido. Ya sabes de tu suerte para atraer problemas- Dijo burlesco y con una sonrisa de lado. Albus lo fulminó con la mirada. Rodó los ojos, y centró su atención en otra cosa. Era un reloj de arena sobre el escritorio. Bueno, tener un reloj de arena no es nada de otro mundo, pero este era particularmente… pequeño. Entraba perfectamente en la mano de Albus, y la arenilla de su interior era intensamente blanca. Lo sostuvo a la altura de sus ojos y después de unos segundos, comenzó a darlo vuelta varias veces.

-¿Qué tienes allí Al?- Scorpius se acercó por detrás, provocando un extraño escalofrío en el otro chico.

-Eh… un reloj de arena supongo- Se encogió de hombros- Aunque un poco extraño- Decía aún dándole vueltas lentamente. Scorp frunció el seño y se acercó más. Pestañó tres veces y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Albus apretándole fuerte, esperando que estuviese equivocado.

-Albus… ¿cuantas vueltas le has dado?- Pregunto demasiado bajito.

-No lo sé, ¿unas veinte?- Cuando iba a dejar el movimiento las manos del rubio se lo impidieron. Lo miró extrañado.

-Sigue girándolo, Al. Estamos en un buen lío-

-Qué quieres decir..?

-No sé su nombre, pero si mal no recuerdo, este artefacto sirve para viajar en el tiempo. Es decir si lo giras hacia adelante, vas al futuro. Si lo haces hacia atrás, vas al pasado. Pero no sé cuanto es el tiempo con respecto a las vueltas que le des- Miraba a los ojos verdes, con preocupación.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Escuché cuando Snape se lo contaba a papá, en las vacaciones…

Antes de continuar, con un ruidoso golpe se abrió la puerta dejando ver a un malhumorado profesor Snape. Los miró a ambos, y pronto su mirada se transformó en preocupación, al ver las manos de Albus. Scorpius dirigió su mirada hasta allí.

-Albus…

-¿Sí…?

-Dejaste de girarla, verdad…- Albus agachó la mirada y lentamente volvió a subirla a los ojos grises.

-Ops?...- Sonrió nerviosamente.

-Voy a matarte…- Dijo el rubio entre dientes y con mirada asesina. Allí fue cuando el profesor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una segadora luz no lo dejó continuar. Esta luz salía del pequeño relojito, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se hizo más intensa y con un grito de parte de los chicos, desaparecieron.

Severus Snape, se quedó de piedra en el umbral de la puerta. Si no había visto mal, esos dos ahora estarían muy lejos en el tiempo. Eso no le preocupaba en realidad tanto… sino que pronto tendría a dos hombre realmente enojados peleándose por ver quién era el primero en arrancarle la cabeza por ser tan descuidado…


	2. Chapter 2

_Una pelea jamás trae nada bueno…. O no?_

_oOoOoOo_

_Estaba en un hermoso claro. El pasto era completamente verde, y los rayos del sol le daban la calidad que necesitaba en días de invierno. No tenía preocupaciones, no tenía ningún tipo de problemas. Todo era una inmensa paz…_

_A lo lejos vio a una persona salir de entre los árboles. No podía reconocerle, pero estaba seguro de que era un chico. Esa persona se acercaba cada vez más…_

_Estaban solo a unos pasos. De repente sintió una oleada de afecto hacia ese chico. Ahora podía distinguir su cabello. Rubio platinado…_

_Este llevaba una gran sonrisa. Un par de pasos más y sabría de quien se trataba._

_-Harry…-Susurró él serenamente. Allí vio sus ojos. Gris…_

_Se levantó hacia él._

_-Harry- Oyó otra vez, pero era diferente. No era la voz sofisticada que había escuchado- ¡Harry!_

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los azules de Ron. Había tenido un sueño…

-Viejo, pensé que jamás despertarías-Le comentó con burla-Se nos hace tarde y créeme cuando digo que no estoy de humor para escuchar un sermón de Hermione.

Harry se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. En verdad era tarde y Hermione debía estar esperándolos. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde su vuelta al colegio de Howarts. Había sido un muy duro verano en casa de los Dursdley. Deseaba enormemente poder estar con Sirius, si tan solo él no fuera un prófugo…

-¡Harry!- Le apuró nuevamente Ron desde la puerta.

Bajaron a la sala común de Gryffindor para encontrase con una fastidiada castaña. Allí los tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor. Mientras sus amigos se enfrascaban en una conversación, sobre sabrá Merlín que cosa, no dejaba de pensar en aquel sueño. Definitivamente el chico se le hacía extremadamente familiar. Intentando recordar a alguien parecido, levantó la vista. Fue cuando se encontró con dos pares de grises ojos que le observaban a la distancia. El rubio se avergonzó un poco al encontrarse descubierto y como si nada, volvió a su postura altanera y entró al Gran Comedor.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Draco Malfoy no se había metido ni con sus amigos ni con él, durante los dos meses. Recordaba vagamente el segundo día de clases, cuando aparentemente había estado a punto de decir un comentario mordaz, cuando se había quedado estático. Después ya ni lo había intentado…

Detuvo su caminar con los ojos abiertos. Oh, rayos. Ya sabía quién era ese chico. Draco Malfoy. ¡Él, Harry Potter había soñado, casi como lo haría un Hufflepuff, con Draco Malfoy! Tuvo que actuar con normalidad ante sus amigos. Llegaron a la mesa de los leones, pocos minutos después ya estaban comiendo aquel banquete que tenían por desayuno.

Comía con un poco de torpeza. Sentía enormes ganas de mirar a la mesa de las serpientes, aunque intentaba controlarse. Pero no pudo e irremediablemente levantó la vista, al lugar donde Malfoy solía sentarse. Vio que el rubio estaba ensimismado en su comida, mientras Zabini hablaba a su derecha con Parkinson. Por alguna extraña razón no podía quitar la mirada. Desde cierto punto de vista no pudo evitar pensar que el chico se veía bien. Condenadamente bien. Con su cabello perfectamente arreglado, excepto por los intencionalmente cabellos que caían en su frente. Malfoy se veía más que bien…

Se abstuvo de golpear su cabeza contra la mesa para ver si se despertaba el poco sentido común que le quedaba. ¡Era Malfoy, por Merlín!

Se sorprendió cuando el rubio levantó la vista en su dirección y se asombraba al ver que le observaba. Casi por un segundo le pareció ver una imperceptible sonrisa en su cara. Le miró a los ojos, y pronunció un mudo "hola", Draco parpadeó y le respondió con la cabeza. Harry frunció el ceño; ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? ¿Sociabilizaba con Malfoy? Sin embargo, no pudo continuar con sus pensamientos ya que una cegadora luz apareció de la nada, confundiendo a todos por un momento.

Un grito al unísono se oyó y luego un golpe seco. Un par de voces quejándose y pronto una voz enojada comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué te dije? ¡Que no tocaras nada, ¿y qué es lo primero que haces?, vas y tomas cosas peligrosas sin saber que son!- La forma de hablar de el chico era extrañamente familiar.

-Ya. Lo siento, si? No es para tanto…-Dijo la segunda voz muy apenada.

-No puedo cre…- Scorpius se cortó a mitad de la oración paralizado, ante todos los ojos que los observaban curiosos. Agarró el brazo de Albus, quien levantó la cabeza y quedó con la misma expresión que él. Era un completo silencio el que cubrió al lugar. Antes de que alguien pudiera si quiera decir una palabra, el Director Dumbledore se paró entre ellos, frente a los alumnos del colegio.

-Por favor regresen a su comida. Pronto comenzarán las clases, así que aprovechen- Y sonriendo desapareció, al tiempo que tocaba en uno de los hombros de Scorp, desapareciendo ellos también.

-…¿Qué rayos fue eso?..- Se escuchó por todo el comedor cuando reaccionaron. El profesor Snape y McGonagall, ya se habían ido de sus lugares.

- Eso en verdad fue extraño…- Dijo Ron acomodándose nuevamente frete a su desayuno. Hermione lo miró.

- ¿Puedes comer aun después de eso?- Frunció el seño. Es que ni siquiera tenía un mínimo de preocupación.

-¿A qué te refieres? Estoy acostumbrado a cosas extrañas. Si hubiera parecido "tú sabes quién" me preocuparía. Probablemente hayan sido alumnos de los primeros años haciendo alguna travesura- Sin más se encogió de hombros y Hermione suspiró exasperada. Harry los observó con el seño fruncido unos segundos, y se levantó de su lugar. Se dirigió a la puerta y salió del comedor.

Caminó por los pasillos, preguntándose si debería ir dónde Dumbledore y averiguar algo, pero sentía que por más que insistiese no le diría nada. Suspiró. Llevaba un rato ya caminando y no faltaría mucho para el comienzo de clases. Se acercó a una ventana y se acomodó en ella. El cielo se veía de un celeste claro, casi sin nubes en él. Era extraño para un día de invierno, pero sonrió ante la brisa que le dio de lleno en la cara. Bajó su vista hasta un árbol que estaba cerca y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que allí se encontraba. ¿En qué momento había salido? Un poco indeciso, salió hacia él por la ventana.

Draco sabía que algo no andaba bien. Podía sentirlo. Pero ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones, y quería disfrutar de ese mínimo momento de tranquilidad. Allí apoyando la espalda contra el árbol, imaginaba por un momento que era un mago normal como cualquier otro. No con aquel peso que sentía sobre él. Suspiró y miró a la nada. Si él se sentía así ¿cómo se sentiría el condenado niño que vivió? Ese pensamiento le dio algo de tristeza…

-Es un clima extraño para esta época ¿no?- El rubio se sobresaltó al escuchar esa voz. Se giró y se encontró a Harry con una sonrisa que denotaba cierta disculpa. Puso su cara más indiferente posible y volvió su mirada al mismo lugar.

-Si… es verdad- Aunque era la idea, no pudo evitar responderle.

Era un ambiente nervioso. Draco no entendía que pretendía el niño-que-vivió al hablarle así de repente de buena manera. Tal vez se burlaba de él..

_O simplemente piensa que tanta pelea ya es absurda ¿Acaso no decidiste lo mismo a comienzos del año?_

Otra vez esa vocecita, que lo asaltaba en momento así. Miró a Potter, quien lo miró a él, y algo sonrojado volteó nuevamente. Ello dejó sorprendido al chico.

-¿Qué quieres Potter?- Preguntó dejándolo un poco descolgado al moreno, ya que ni él sabía la respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Vamos. ¿Es que acaso todos los días vienes y me hablas pacíficamente, sin un insulto o maldición de por medio? O es que has perdido el tacto ya…- Dijo con una pequeña pizca de malicia.

-Idiota- Frunció el seño- ¿De verdad tengo que insultarte cada minuto que te vea?

-Ah, entonces es que después de cinco años, ya te has ablandado…- Sonrió de lado.

-¡Claro que no!- Se levantó de su lugar seguido por el rubio- Y en primer lugar, quien ya no ha hecho nada de eso eres tú, no yo Malfoy- El rubio se sobresaltó un poco.

-Eso es… eso es, por que no le veía sentido a gastar saliva de esa manera…

-No es cierto, es porque eres cobarde-Harry, sin saber por qué estaba enojándose más. Es que aquella forma de actuar del chico solo lo ponía nervioso- En cambio, yo no le veo nada interesante a perder mi tiempo con una persona, tan insignificante y poca cosa como tú…

Harry abrió sorprendido sus ojos. Él no quiso decir eso, ni sabía de dónde salieron esas palabras. Miró al rubio, quien tenía la cabeza un poco gacha y luego le miró con la mayor frialdad en sus ojos.

-Después de todo siempre dices lo que piensas ¿no, cara-rajada? Juntarte tanto con la comadreja hace que tomes sus insolentes actitudes- Si Harry había sentido arrepentimiento, estaba seguro que ya no.

-Cállate, hurón- Le advirtió entre dientes.

-Oh, ahora amenazas… No te preocupes, no soporto ni siquiera insultar sangres sucias o pobretones - Mientras Draco sentía que se rompía él mismo el corazón en pedazos, Harry lo agarró del cuello de la camisa, con la furia presente en sus ojos.

-No insultes a mis amigos… El que tu no tengas no te da derecho a hacerlo- Se preparó para golpearle pero algo lo detuvo. Observó detenidamente la cara pálida.

Draco simplemente se dejó agarrar, con la mirada perdida y un tinte de tristeza. Era como si ya acostumbrado a eso, no quisiera hacer nada por detenerlo. No podía entender el por qué, pero desde hacía tiempo que las peleas con el condenado ojiverde le lastimaban. No físicamente, sino que le dolía interiormente si veía aunque sea una mirada cargada de odio de parte de Harry.

-Malfoy…- pronunció Harry. Sin embargo, antes de seguir un estruendoso ruido los sorprendió a ambos. Harry lo soltó y fueron al lugar donde provenía el bullicio. Encontraron al director, y los profesores mirando a algún lugar. Siguió la vista, y allí vio a dos figuras rodando y golpeándose en el suelo.

-Genial, como si no fuese suficiente con los padres…- Oyó decir a Snape.

-Aun… no entiendo… como… somos amigos…- Decía uno rubio forcejeando.

-No lo sé, tú fuiste el que llegó y no se mantuvo callado- Le reprochó el otro a la vez que lo golpeaba en el rostro.

-Imbécil-

-Idiota-

-Rubio oxigenado-

-Sabes que mi rubio es natural-

-Estúpida serpiente-

-No sé si recuerdas, pero también eres Slytherin- Dijo Scorpius resignado. Los demás miraban como si fuese un partido tenis. De Albus a Scorp, y de Scorp a Albus.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?-

-¿Ahora me vas a reprochar?- Scorpius se giró, logrando poner a Albus debajo. Se escuchó un débil chasquido de algo, pero nadie le dio importancia.

-¿Y qué si lo hiciese?-

-… Tonto gen Gryffindor- Dijo el rubio hastiado. Se miraron fijamente varios segundos. Scorpius se sintió un poco nervioso por la posición en la que estaban, pero de repente el ojiverde comenzó a reir. Y él le siguió. Ante la atenta mirada de los mayores rieron a carcajadas. Scorpius se levantó y ayudó a su amigo, quien le sonrió.

-De veras, no entiendo por qué siempre insultas mi lado Gryffindor- Le reprochó Albus. Dumbledore se aclaró la voz para llamarle la atención y así continuar la plática que habían comenzado hacía rato. Los chicos los miraron, pero entonces sus miradas se agrandaron debido a unas personas que antes no estaban presentes.

-Papá/padre- Dijeron ambos a la vez. McGonagall se giró hacia ahora unos realmente confundidos Draco y Harry, ya que era a ellos a quienes miraban los otros dos. Y la verdad que al verlos, no pudieron evitar el verse reflejados. Snape se llevó una mano a la cara, a señal de resignación y cansancio; no iba a poder lidiar con todo aquello. Entre esa momentánea conmoción, se escuchó una exclamación de miedo y preocupación proveniente de Albus. Scorpius lo miró confundido, y realmente deseó matarlo cuando vio que era lo que produjo el chasquido de un momento antes.

Entre sus manos Albus tenía el pequeño relojito, ahora totalmente destruido. Lo había colocado en el bolsillo de su pantalón antes de la pelea. No había sido una buena idea. Definitivamente no lo había sido…

OoOooooOOooOoOoOoO

Hola ^^ primero, lamento la tardanza pero ya saben como soy XD

Segundo, gracias por los reviews :D

Y tercero, espero que el cap le hayas gustado ;) la cosa va de a poco..

Y x ultimo, dejen algún review si tiene tiempo! Se cuidan..

Kari.


	3. Chapter 3

-Por eso odio tu gen Gryffindor. Tu torpe, tonto y estúpido gen Gryffindor- Decía Scorpius con un gran resoplido y se sentó lentamente en el suelo. Albus lo miró apenado, con una disculpa en sus ojos, aunque sabía que eso no podía arreglarlo con una simple disculpa. Miro nuevamente a lo que fue el pequeño relojito. Ni siquiera habían averiguado cómo volver y él lo arruinaba aún más.

-Scorpius…-Pronunció su nombre. Las demás personas allí sólo los veían algo confundidos sin entender qué le sucedía al rubio. Sin embargo, dos de ellos no prestaron la menor atención a eso; estaban sorprendidos, congelados en su lugar mirando a aquellos chicos. Sentían que miraban un espejo, si bien no eran iguales, eran demasiado parecidos. Demasiado para dos completos desconocidos.

-¿Ese es el reloj del que hablabas?- Preguntó McGonagall sacando a todos de sus pensamientos. Albus solo asintió en silencio.

-Sin él, no creo que podamos volver a casa…- Susurró Scorpius, con un aura ensombrecida que le hizo recorrer un escalofrío al moreno.

-Scorpius, yo…-

-Cállate-Fue todo lo que el rubio dijo, y alrededor de todos se formó un ambiente tenso e incómodo. Snape dirigió la vista por cada uno, dándose cuenta del shock en el que aún estaban su ahijado y el chico-que-vivió.

Snape rodó los ojos, fastidiado con la actitud de los jóvenes. Si, les había aparecido un hijo de la nada ¿y qué?

-Creo que es mejor que todos entremos ¿qué les parece?- Dijo el director con una sonrisa nerviosa.

OoOoOo

Ya un par de horas después, estaban en el despacho del director. Snape frente a Harry y Draco. Scorpius en silencio, Albus mirándole de reojo de vez en cuando, y Dumbledore y McGonagall con una extraña mirada.

-Mi… hijo…-Dijeron los dos muchachos a la vez, Severus rodó los ojos por enésima vez.

-Sí, sus hijos ¡Supérenlo de una vez!-Se volteó a los demás con expresión cansada.

-Llevan una hora repitiendo lo mismo sin parar ¿Tan impactante es que en el futuro tengan hijos?-Preguntó Albus con frustración.

Estaban aburriéndose, y aún tenían un gran problema entre manos como para tener que esperar la reacción de sus jóvenes padres. Albus se acercó, y se sentó junto a Scorpius. Tragó saliva, incómodo y se acercó al oído del chico, que estaba sentando en el suelo, con las manos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas.

-Lo siento, Scorp…- Ante eso el chico levantó la mirada, y su corazón dio un vuelco al ver la cara de Albus tan cerca- De verdad, lo siento. Sabes lo torpe que puedo ser…no era mi intención que esto pasara…

Los más grandes no le prestaban atención, así que Scorpius se acercó más a su amigo. No quería enojarse con él, pero ahora todo se volvería más complicado. No sólo había viajado al pasado, sino que se habían encontrado con sus padres y para peor, les habían dicho quienes eran. Pero Albus no tenía toda la culpa y se sentía mal de haberle dado a entender eso.

Llevó una mano a la mejilla de Albus, para su sorpresa. Acarició esa suave piel, que hacía poco tiempo se dio cuenta que deseaba de una forma que no debería. Se les entre cortó el aire, Albus no entendía del todo lo que sentía en ese momento, pero no quería que se detuviese. Siempre habían sido cariñosos entre ellos, estando solos. Abrazos, mimos cuando alguno estaba mal, caricias en la cabeza o cosas así. Había pensado a veces, que era raro que dos amigos fuesen tan melosos o cariños, aunque nunca le prestó la menor atención. Pero mirando los ojos grises, sentía y sabía, que algo era distinto.

Scorpius iba a decir algo, cuando Draco Malfoy reaccionó.

-¡No es cierto! ¿Cómo sabemos que eso es verdad? ¡Es imposible que yo tenga un hijo!- Gritó indignado, gracias a eso Harry salió de su ensañamiento- Es completamente absurdo. No puedo tener uno, no al menos con la persona que quiero. ¡Es biológicamente imposible! Ni él, ni yo podemos y no lo tendría con cualquiera-Tuvo que morder su lengua cuando se dio cuenta de las palabras que había dicho. Tragó saliva.

-¿Él, Malfoy?-Por alguna extraña razón Harry sintió un pinchazo en su pecho que ignoró olímpicamente-No sabía que eras de esos…-Comentó con burla y un imperceptible resentimiento. El cual no pasó desapercibido para algunas personas. Bueno, solo Draco no se dio cuenta.

-Yo…bueno….-¡Rayos! Los Malfoy no titubean- No es de tu importancia Potter. Métete en tus asuntos…-Sin más se dio la vuelta acercándose a la salida.

-¿Dónde vas?

-No sé tú, pero no todos los días aparece un niño disque del futuro diciendo ser mi hijo. Ah, lo olvidaba. Eres el héroe del mundo mágico, cosas como estas pasan a menudo-Rodó los ojos-Tengo clases, y calificaciones que me gustaría mantener- Y sin más desapareció. Harry suspiró.

-Señor Potter será mejor que también vaya a clases, ya se ha saltado la primera, y con suerte llegará a la próxima a tiempo.- El chico algo dudoso asintió. Antes de salir, dirigió una mirada a los dos chicos del futuro y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Luego salió de allí.

OoOoOo

-¡Snape/Severus!- El profesor de pociones se detuvo en su andar, y comenzó a sudar nervioso. Se volteó lentamente y vio a quienes serían sus peores pesadillas en los próximos días.

-Que bueno verte Draco…- Saludó sin siquiera mirar al otro hombre, lo que solo lo enfureció más.

-Habla ¿Qué sucedió con Albus/Scorpius?- Hablaron los dos a la vez, intimidando al viejo profesor. Un intenso color verde y un frío color plata, lo miraban con ira.

-Severus/Snape- Se miraron de reojo molestos e incómodos de hablar todo el tiempo a la misma vez.

Snape suspiró cansinamente, antes de animarse mentalmente y preparar sus oídos para los continuos gritos. Se acomodó la túnica y comenzó a explicar, al menos lo poco que sabía.

OoOoOo

-¿Dónde estabas Harry?- Preguntó Hermione cuando llegó hasta ellos justo para entrar a Transformaciones. Vaciló antes de responder, no sabía si debería contarle a sus amigos.

-Estaba en la oficina del director- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Pero no obtuve información sobre lo de esta mañana…- Media mentira, media verdad. ¿No era tan malo, ah?

-Aún sigues con eso… Te digo que deben haber sido algunos alumnos de los primeros años… aunque se me hicieron algo familiar lo poco que los vi…- Ron se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Hermione escrutó con la vista la cara de Harry.

-Ron esos chicos parecían de nuestra edad, ¿qué les viste de pequeños? Lo más raro es que llevaban uniforme de Slytherin… ellos no se comportan así- Harry tragó saliva, maldita observación de Hermione.

-Por favor, todos a sus lugares- Digo McGonagall entrando al aula, para comenzar la clase.

Harry no prestó demasiada atención; tenía miles de cosas en la cabeza. La actitud de Malfoy, la expresión de su cara cuando estuvo a punto de golpearlo, esos dos chicos… Lo único que les habían dicho era que venían del futuro y qué eran sus hijos…allí fue donde él y el rubio se quedaron en silencio y nadie se atrevió a seguir con la explicación.

Debía ir a hablar una vez más con el director… ¿debería también avisarle a Malfoy? Parecía que eso lo incumbía a él en gran parte, pero por cómo había reaccionado lo más probable es que lo mande a volar antes de siquiera pensar en acompañarlo. Levantó la vista viendo como la profesora explicaba alguna cosa, y decidió que debía correr el riesgo.

OoOoOo

-Mi padre… me odia…- Susurró el rubio con un suspiro.

-Claro que no, Scorp. Apenas ha cruzado media palabra contigo. Además aquí tiene poco más de quince años, ¿recuerdas que mi padre dijo que era un completo idiota a esta edad?- Scorpius resopló divertido, pero aún algo triste.

-Al menos el tuyo no lo tomó tan mal… hasta nos sonrió- Albus ensanchó su sonrisa. Su padre siempre fue comprensible y había visto tantas cosas, que seguramente no estaba tan sorprendido.

-¿Qué haremos? Nos castigarán de por vida…- Comentó Albus luego de unos minutos en silencio.

-Es verdad… Papá se enojará mucho ¡Estoy frito!- El rubio pasó las manos por su cabello despeinándolo.

-Yo lo veo bastante bien, señor Malfoy- Ambos escucharon el comentario carente de emoción de parte de Snape que entraba junto al director.

-Les traemos una buena noticia y una mala- Sonrió Dumbledore, para desconfianza de los jóvenes- ¿Cuál prefieren primero?- Ambos se miraron a los ojos.

-La mala…- Eligió Scorpius volviendo a mirar al viejo.

-La mala… es que no encontramos nada referente al tipo de magia del reloj que los trajo. Es parecido a la de un giratiempo, pero completamente diferente a la vez. Como dijeron parece que Severus apenas lo descubrió en el verano de su época, en estos momentos no hay ni una pista de cómo fue que lo hizo- Albus suspiró derrotado, en conclusión; no había forma de volver a su tiempo.

-La buena, es que si desaparecieron justo enfrente de él, lo más seguro es que ya esté buscando la forma de llevarlos de vuelta. Así que no deberían preocuparse – Volvió Dumbledore a sonreír, Scorp y Al se miraron desesperados y cansados de la actitud tan ligera del director. En su época lo único que conocían de él eran viejas fotos, y una enorme pintura de él que había en el castillo, donde la directora era McGonagall, y Snape el vicedirector.

-Mientras estén aquí, podrán seguir cursando en sus respectivos años, hemos hecho todos los arreglos- Scorpius abrió la boca para interrumpirlo.

-¿No cree que llamaremos la atención de todos siendo tan parecidos a nuestros padres?- Albus levantó una ceja. Tampoco eran una copia exacta de ellos.

-Jovencito lo único que deberán hacer es evitar que los vean junto a ellos, estoy seguro de que por separado no se nota la similitud- Habló Snape con su tono tétrico.

-Por lo tanto, estarán en quinto año de Slytherin- Decidió viendo sus uniformes, ellos asintieron. Sus padres estaban en el mismo año, si no se equivocaban. Albus recordó un par de cosas que su padre le contó que sucedieron ese año, y una idea surgió en su mente.

-Ahora, los llevaré hasta su dormitorio, cuanto antes se integren mejor. Pero traten de no llamar demasiado la atención- Snape se giró haciendo ondular su túnico negra.

OoOoOo

Ron bostezó y se estiró en su lugar. Acababa de terminar la última clase del día y estaba exhausto. Hermione juntaba sus libros y a un lado estaba Harry con la vista perdida en algún punto.

-¿Viejo te encuentras bien?- Le preguntó moviendo una mano ante su cara. Harry pestañeó un par de veces.

-Eh, sí Ron. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Porque estás en las nubes- Respondió la castaña por él- Estás así desde que entramos a transformaciones ¿seguro que no sucede nada, Harry?

-No es nada, de veras. No se preocupen- No pudo evitar el sentirse acorralado, pero por alguna razón no quería decir lo de aquellos chicos.

Los tres salieron al pasillo, para dirigirse a la biblioteca, donde Hermione los arrastraba. Pero cruzando en la dirección contraria vio pasar a Malfoy por lo que se detuvo algo dudoso.

-Recordé que debo hacer algo, adelántense- Dijo sin más y dejó a los otros dos con la palabra en la boca. Hermione entre cerró los ojos.

-Malfoy- Llamó una vez que entraron a un pasillo solitario. El rubio se dio vuelta sorprendido y se detuvo.

-¿Qué quieres?- Harry frunció el ceño ante la actitud.

-Hablar contigo- Contestó.

-Lo estás haciendo- Harry lo miró molesto.

-¡Deja esa actitud tan molesta por un minuto!- Le pidió exasperado. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada, pero suspiró y relajó su cara.

-¿Qué deseas Potter?- Repitió arrastrando las palabras. Harry se tranquilizó.

-Creo que deberíamos regresar a la oficina del director. Al final, no aclaramos nada esta mañana- Se vio interrumpido.

-No hay nada que aclarar. Ese niño no puede ser mi hijo- Dijo Draco simplemente y cruzándose de brazos.

-Dices eso, pero que tal si sí lo es…- Harry levantó ambas cejas. El otro se quedó callado- ¿Ves? La duda existe. Yo iré con el director, si quieres acompáñame, sino allá tú- Le pasó por un lado pretendiendo dejarlo allí. Pero para su sorpresa una mano lo detuvo de la túnica, se giró para encontrarse a un Draco con la mirada gacha dejando caer su cabello por la frente.

-Iré- Dijo, para soltarlo y ponerse a su altura. Harry sonrió disimuladamente y siguieron en silencio.

OoOoOo

-Aquí es- Dijo Snape abriendo la puerta. Era una habitación parecida a la de su época, con apenas algunos cambios en los muebles- Mañana comienzan, así que intenten actuar lo más normal posible- Iba a retirarse cuando se detuvo y los miró- Si se encuentran a algunos de sus padres u otro conocido, eviten revelar cosas del futuro, podría crear un enorme problema si lo hacen- Ambos asintieron y él salió.

-Sigue siendo tan espeluznante como siempre…- Dijo Albus imitando un escalofrío. Scorpius rió.

-Por lo que sabemos, sólo podemos confiar en él por ahora, o en McGonagall- Susurró- Y con suerte en nuestros padres, si nos creyeran- Se acercó a una de las camas para sentarse en ella. Albus lo miró, tenía un poco de miedo por cómo sucederían las cosas de ahora en adelante.

-Pero podemos aprovechar esta oportunidad Scorp- Sonrió animado, Scorpius levantó una ceja- Ya que estamos en el pasado, podríamos intervenir en algunas cosas… para que nuestros padres no sufran tanto como lo hicieron, sabes a qué me refiero- Scorpius abrió la boca pero no pronunció nada- Sé que es arriesgado, pero si tenemos la oportunidad… deberíamos hacerlo, realmente no quiero ver cómo papá pasa por todo eso de nuevo.

El rubio lo miró con pena, Al se sentó en la cama de enfrente. Ambos conocían toda la historia con detalles, y algunas partes no eran precisamente agradables. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó por los hombros. Albus se quedó quieto.

-Te entiendo, Al- El más pequeño se aferró a su túnica, en respuesta al abrazo, sintiendo cómo comenzaba a latirle el corazón frenéticamente.

-Oye, todos deben estar yendo a cenar…- Sonrió Albus de lado separándose- ¿Porqué no damos un recorrido para ver que tan distinto es este Howarts, a nuestro Howarts?- Scorpius sonrió ante la idea.

OoOoOo

-Perdona lo de esta tarde…- Dijo Harry luego de un largo silencio incómodo. Draco lo miró de reojo.

-Pensé que sería un camino sin charlas…- Respondió, para luego suspirar- No te preocupes…

-No fue en serio lo que dije, de veras… sólo estaba enojado…-Explicó moviendo las manos. Se detuvieron.

-En serio Potter, no interesa. ¿Además desde cuándo pides disculpas? Levamos cinco años peleando ¿recuerdas? Es normal…- Desvió la mirada, sintió sonrojarse al ver tan brillantes los ojos del otro chico.

-Cuatro- Draco lo miró confundido- Este año, no hemos peleado, así que son cuatro. Bueno lo eran hasta esta tarde…- Sonrió de lado como disculpa- Escucha Malfoy, estoy harto de tanta pelea… ¿no podemos intentar llevarnos mínimamente bien?

-Escúchate ¿te golpeaste la cabeza?- Preguntó el rubio frunciendo el ceño- ¿Recuerdas a quién le es fiel mi familia? Además, ¿realmente crees que nosotros podríamos llevarnos bien?- Harry también frunció el ceño.

-Estoy harto de todo eso, nosotros no deberíamos tener nada que ver en esta guerra. Además hace apenas unos minutos caminábamos lo más tranquilos sin pelear, ¿eso no te dice nada?- Harry se había acercado a él, y Draco retrocedió unos pasos.

-Eres el condenado niño que vivió, eres la primer persona involucrada en esto- Desvió la vista a un costado. Harry suspiró. No sabía que le estaba sucediendo, pero realmente no quería continuar con esas absurdas peleas, no quería volver a ver la misma expresión de esa tarde en la cara del chico rubio. Le dolía.

-Malfoy…- Susurró. El ojigris lo miró- … Seamos amigos- Ello dejó estupefacto al chico en su lugar.

OoOoOo

-¡Ya sé!- Scorpius miró a su amigo, que tenía cara de haber descubierto la cura contra el cáncer. Aunque en su época ya existiera. Ambos estaban ocultos detrás de una armadura a pocos metros de sus padres. Estaban caminando por ahí, cuando escucharon voces y las reconocieron de inmediato, por eso acabaron escondidos allí. Donde por supuesto escucharon toda la conversación.

-No sólo cambiaremos los sucesos desagradables…- Sonrió aún más, de ser posible- Haremos que mi papá esté con tú papá- Ante eso Scorpius abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿A qué rayos te refieres?- Replicó levantándose de repente, dándose con la armadura de lleno en la cabeza. Se agarró en la zona golpeada con evidente dolor, ante la risa de Albus. Se tambaleó hacia atrás adolorido, cuando chocó con algo y cayó al suelo. La risa del otro se detuvo, y temeroso llevó sus ojos hacia atrás.

-¿Draco?- Preguntó un confundido Blaise Zabini, acompañado de Theodore Nott. Scorpius tragó saliva pesadamente.

-¿Blaise?- Escucharon la voz del verdadero Draco, asomándose detrás de la armadura aún más confundido que el otro. Albus se llevó una mano a la cara, rodando los ojos. ¿¡Qué más iba a pasar?

Llevó la vista de a la cara de Scorpius que claramente decía; tenemos problemas.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No tengo comentarios respecto a mi tardanza XD lo siento he tenido demasiado movimiento en mi vida personal O.o jaja

Para los que preguntaban, no tengo este fic abandonado, solo estaba en una laguna mental XD Pero planeo retomarlo al igual que i'm yours. Además, se me han ocurrido muchas ideas para el desarrollo y fin de esta historia… Espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews! :D

Se cuidan, Kari.


	4. Chapter 4

Era obvio que la idea de no encontrarse a nadie conocido cerca de sus padres, no funcionaba como debería. Era algo bastante inútil, siendo que ellos dos eran prácticamente reflejos de sus jóvenes padres. En su tiempo no se notaba tanto el parecido, pero ahora comprendía mejor la nostalgia en la mirada de McGonagall o en su abuela Cissa sobre ellos cada vez que los veían.

Dejo de divagar al sentir a Albus pegarse más a él como queriendo esconderse ante la mirada de, en el futuro, su padrino; Blaise Zabini. No pudo evitar pensar que de joven era aun mas apuesto, y si el de detrás era su tío Theo… ¿alguien le repetía porque su padre aun seguía soltero?

-Draco- Repitió Zabini demandando una respuesta pero confundido.

-Hey, Blaise, Theo, los estaba buscando…- Saludo alegremente como si no hubiese un clan suyo cerca. Zabini le miro duramente como advertencia. Draco suspiro resignado.

-Potter, llévatelos- Lo mando y Harry frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué yo? No soy niñera- Si, el también sabía que era una objeción infantil.

-Teniendo los amigos que tienes, pensé que si- Ambos se enfrentaron ceñudos- Ah, cierto. El niño eres tú.

-Si vamos a hablar de mimados, eres el menos indicado- Dio un paso acercándose al otro- Además no soy tu sirviente para que me des ordenes.

Draco rodo los ojos fastidiado. Los otros cuatro veían la "discusión" ajenos a ella. Aquello ni siquiera se la podía llamar discusión ¿Dónde quedaron las feroces peleas entre Potter y Malfoy? Los de primero estarían desilusionados.

-Yo jamás dije algo sobre mimados ¿Te sientes identificado con ello?- Silencio entre ambos, Harry tenia llamas en sus expresivos ojos verdes. Draco suspiro- Harry James Potter, ¿me haces el favor de llevarte a ese par con Dumbledore o al bosque prohibido, donde más te guste?

Las llamas de Harry fueron reemplazadas por pura estupefacción, ante lo dicho por el rubio. De hecho la mitad de los presentes se quedaron sin decir nada y más de uno miro a Draco con una ceja alzada. Obviamente era sorpresivo que terminara la disputa pidiéndole, a su manera, un favor a Potter, pero había algo más que dijo en esa oración que dejo a todos sorprendidos a pesar de ser algo sumamente nimio.

Draco les miro, y no pudo evitar que le recorriera un escalofrío al ver la maliciosa sonrisa en la cara de su mini clon. Solo entonces su cerebro decidió colaborar y una parte de lo dicho se recalco en su cabeza…

-¿Sabes mi segundo nombre?- Pregunto Harry con una ceja levantada bastante extrañado. Draco estuvo a punto de sonrojarse de pies a cabeza, pero lo evito poniendo cara de impaciencia y mirándolo duramente.

-Eres el jodido niño-que-vivió, Potter. Todo el mundo sabe todo de ti, ni siquiera debería importarte que cualquiera sepa tu nombre completo- Rodo los ojos como si ello fuese lo más obvio de el mundo.

-Yo no lo sabía- Comento escéptico Nott con ambas cejas levantadas hacia el rubio. Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Tu eres un Slytherin que lo odia, ¿porque habrías de saberlo?- Respondió sin pensar, para luego darse cuenta que acaba de cavarse la tumba allí mismo y en cualquier momento se enterraría él solito.

-Entonces ¿Por qué lo sabes tú?- Pregunto Zabini divertido y curioso a la vez, disfrutando el pequeño momento de molestar a su rubio mejor amigo. Antes de ponerse furiosamente rojo y mandarle un hechizo al morocho, solo para que se callara, su clon decidió intervenir para salvarlo de esa…

-Yo tampoco sabía, y soy el mejor amigo de su hijo, así que definitivamente no lo odio-… o bien para ayudar en su voluntario entierro. Aunque con esa oración desato otra sorpresa…

-¿Qué has dicho?- Dijo Zabini, ya pasando el momento de diversión para verse genuinamente sorprendido y mosqueado. Nott afirmo su pregunta frunciendo el ceño. Si ese chico de ojos verdes era hijo de Potter, algo obvio por el parecido, entonces ese rubio frente a ellos ¿era hijo de Draco? ¿Cómo era eso siquiera posible?

-Potter, se que tiendes a estar en estado vegetativo la mayor parte del día, ¿pero puedes hacer que tus neuronas despierten y hacer lo que te pedí?- Hablo resignado, y ello saco a Harry de su trance que asintió débilmente, si dejar de mirarlo de esa forma que le producía escalofríos a Draco.

Siguió con la vista la espalda de Harry que escoltaba a los otros dos refunfuñando. Suspiro, el momento tenso había pasado y podía posponer su entierro un poco más.

-¿Entonces…?- Repitió Zabini por quinta vez en el día.

-Blaise ¿que sabes sobre giratiempo y ese tipo de cosas?...

Un poco lejos de allí Scorpius caminaba sumido en sus pensamientos tramando lo que podría ser la solución a muchísimos problemas de sus padres y de ellos mismos. Mientras Harry y Albus se miraban de reojo. Realmente era parecido, pero ahora notaba que la piel del mayor era un poco más bronceada contra la piel de Albus, y sus ojos eran ligeramente más claros y brillantes. Harry también era un poco más alto, por lo que daba gracias ya que sería aun más raro ser más bajo que su hijo de quince años, siendo que tenían la misma edad.

-Tu si nos crees ¿verdad?- Pregunto algo tímido Albus, y Harry supo a que se refería.

-Es realmente sorprendente, y difícil de creer…- Murmuro, y suspiro- Pero supongo que Malfoy algo de razón tiene… cosas extrañas me pasan muy a menudo…- Escucho una risita proveniente del chico y lo miro.

-Deberías disfrutar un poco más de las cosas extrañas. Esto es lo único entretenido en cierta forma, que me ha pasado desde que entre a Howarts- Sonrió de lado- Esto, y conocerlo a él- Señalo con el hombro a Scorpius que iba un poco adelantado.

-Eso es otra cosa. Que mi hijo y el hijo de Malfoy se lleven bien y hasta sean mejores amigos en el futuro… es bizarro- Hizo una mueca de asco teatralmente-¿Seguro que él sigue vivo en tu tiempo?- Albus supo que se refería al papa de su amigo.

-Oh, no te lo dije. Tu y él se murieron de una taque en cuanto se enteraron de nuestra amistad, de hecho fue un maquiavélico complot para lograr eso y nos dejaran en paz con nuestras vidas…- Dijo serio, y Harry se detuvo sin saber que decir, entonces Albus lanzo una sonora carcajada debido a la cara de su joven padre.

-Es broma- Sonrió cálidamente- En realidad tu y el señor Malfoy son quienes mejor se lo toman, pero desearía que aguantaran estar juntos en una habitación más de cinco minutos sin intentar matarse…- Eso lo dijo con un tono cansado y de reproche haciendo enrojecer a Harry de la vergüenza.

-En… ¿lo siento?- Dijo apenado, Albus rio restándole importancia.

-Pero entonces ¿Quién es tu madre?- Pregunto Harry, aunque era la primera vez que pensaba en ello, ya que no pensaba realmente en una chica con la que podría estar. Albus dudo y miro a Scorpius que ahora les prestaba atención, desde que escucho la primera carcajada de Albus. Imperceptiblemente se encogió de hombros alentándole a que le respondiera.

-Giny Weasley…- Y lo único que hubo fue silencio. Aunque Harry no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco. ¡A él ni siquiera la gustaba la pequeña Giny!

-¿Giny?- Pregunto sin mucha emoción, lo que sorprendió a los otros dos. Scorpius entrecerró los ojos- A mi no me gusta Giny…- Susurro para sí mismo.

-Mejor así- Sentencio Albus desviando la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Pero él no respondió. Los tres habían detenido su caminar estando ya cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, sin darse cuenta. Scorpius se acerco a su amigo y rozo sus brazos para recordarle que él estaba allí. El otro le miro y se quedaron así un par de minutos.

Harry era distraído, torpe y definitivamente ingenuo. Pero nadie era tan ingenuo, pensó. Cuando Draco se enterara lo que acababa de descubrir, definitivamente si sufriría un ataque. La vida era bizarra… pero comenzaba a gustarle.

Por su lado Albus luchaba internamente aguantándose las ganas de decirle a su padre todo lo que había sucedido con su madre en el futuro, y así asegurarse de que no estaría nunca con ella. No es que el no amara a su madre, era su madres después de todo. Pero simplemente prefería a su padre, y no podía perdonar el que esa mujer le haya hecho sufrir tanto. Solo de recordar aquellos días oscuros en los que Harry prácticamente había caído en un pozo sin fondo y depresivo, le hacía hervir de furia. Para peor él y sus hermanos habían estado en época de escuela, así que realmente no pudieron hacer mucho para animar a su querido padre. Aun no sabían que fue lo que le hizo reaccionar y sobreponerse, pero cuando lo averiguara estaría profundamente agradecido.

Miro a Scorpius que le observaba atento y preocupado, dispuesto como siempre a ayudarle en todo lo que pudiera. Seguramente si el chico rubio supiera lo que en realidad sentía por el… más que ayudarle, saldría espantado para alejarse. O eso suponía.

Scorpius mantenía un pensamiento parecido.

-Entonces…- Ambos se voltearon hacia Harry- ¿Qué hacían antes de encontrarse con esos Slytherins? ¿Está bien que anden tan tranquilos por el castillo?- Albus asintió como respuesta.

-Según el director, estaríamos bien mientras no estuviéramos cerca de ustedes para que no notaran el parecido, pero supongo que no funciona- Término encogiéndose de hombros.

-En mi opinión, ese viejo no sabe nada- Susurro Scorpius y Harry lo miro alarmado por su forma de hablar- También nos dijo que cursaríamos clases normales ¡Esta loco! De esa forma es imposible que yo me mantenga lejos de mi padre si vamos al mismo año- Harry debía admitir que en eso tenía razón, Albus lo apoyo asintiendo- Así que realmente no se qué vamos a hacer… Y me niego a usar algún hechizo desilusionador.

Harry alzo una ceja, ante la pose tan… Malfoy, que el rubio hizo al negarse a esa idea. Definitivamente eran familia.

-Pienso lo mismo. Hace un rato salimos a recorrer el castillo, para ver que tan distinto era este Howarts al nuestro- Sonrió Albus de lado- Lo único diferente son las áreas reconstruidas en nuestro tiempo, después de la inactividad y daños sufridos por la guerra- Comento, como quien comenta el clima, y Scorpius lo fulmino con la mirada ¿De verdad su amigo no iba a aprender nunca a mantener la boca cerrada? Harry frente a él, parpadeo confundido.

-¿… en la guerra?- Ahora había alarma en sus ojos- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Tantos daños sufrió el castillo que debieron suspender las clases?

Albus miro a Scorpius sin saber qué hacer. Había quedado en ayudar a sus padres a no pasar por los mismos sufrimientos, pero ¿realmente debía contarle todo lo ocurrido en la guerra?

-Lo siento…- Hablo Scorpius con pena, Harry lo miro expectante- Pero no creo adecuado hablar de eso… al menos no por ahora- El mayor suspiro derrotado y asintió. Quería preguntar tantas cosas, que por más que se negaran a hablar ahora, ya vería como hacerse de información. Cualquier ayuda era bienvenida.

-¿Al menos… derroto a Voldemort?- Ambos muchachos lo miraron sin saber si responder, Albus iba a hablar peor fue interrumpido.

-A eso le llamo yo hacer trampa Potter- Dijo la fría voz de Draco penetrando en la oscuridad, Harry frunció el ceño.

-Disculpa por querer saber sobre el destino de la humanidad, Malfoy- Ambos se enfrentaron, los otros dos suspiraron cansinamente.

-Solo quieres saber si salvas tu preciado trasero-

-O si tu maldito señor oscuro paga por tantas muertes de una maldita vez-

-Acéptalo Potter, no eres tan fuerte como para vencerlo. Solo morirás en batalla- La voz del rubio era fría y acida, realmente distinta a la pelea de hacia un rato. Albus y Scorpius se miraron de reojo preocupados.

-Al menos lo intentare- Entrecerró sus ojos- Y del lado correcto…

-¿Por qué no lo entiendes?- Esta vez alzo la voz sobresaltando a los otros tres- ¡No eres tan fuerte! Si lo enfrentaras ahora mismo, solo lograrías que acabe con tu vida. Con un demonio Potter, piensa una vez en los que se preocupan por ti. ¿¡Que sucederá con nosotros si tu mueres!- Y con esas palabras, Draco Malfoy logro dejar completamente mudo a Harry por segunda vez, en menos de dos horas, y aunque reacciono ante sus palabras, no pudo detenerse si el tema había salido de esa forma- No lo digo porque entonces reinaría el señor oscuro…-Desvió la vista- Sino porque tu no estarías aquí…- Con esa simple frase, Draco decidió que todo podía irse bien al demonio. No podía expresarle esas cosas a sus amigos, y quien mejor que Potter para escucharlo. Además era cierto… si Potter moría contra Voldemort, sabía que una parte suya moriría también.

Solo hubo silencio. Harry no podía comprender del todo las palabras del rubio. ¿Por qué ahora Malfoy se preocupaba tanto por su bienestar? ¿Qué lograba él con eso?

-No lo entiendo…- Murmuro Harry- Realmente no. ¿Por qué ahora te interesa tanto lo que suceda conmigo? Aspiras a ser mortífago ¿no? ¡Deberías desear mi muerte!

Draco se puso rojo, tanto de la vergüenza por decir esas cosas, como de la furia contra el carácter tan terco y reacio del Gryffindor.

-Yo no planeo ser un mortífago…- Susurro mirando hacia la pared, Harry se relajo algo sorprendido y espero a que continuara- No pienso servir al señor oscuro, de ninguna manera. Además…- Lo miro de reojo- Hace un rato me dijiste que fueramos amigos… ¿Qué sucedería si yo quisiera aceptar?...- No hubo respuesta, lo que lo puso más nervioso que antes.

-¿Hablas en serio…?- Pregunto Harry, sin saber porque de repente nervioso. Draco asintió lentamente- Entonces… supongo que… está bien- El rubio se giro hacia el ¿Todo lo que iba a decir era "está bien"?

-¡Vamos Hermione! No creo que Harry este por acá- Los ojos de el aludido se abrieron alarmados. ¿Qué tan raro les parecería a sus amigos que estuviera en una charla civilizada con Malfoy y sus dos mini clones?

-Ustedes dos, vengan conmigo- Albus y Scorpius le asintieron a Draco en silencio. Los tres se giraron.

-Espera, Malfoy…- Intento detenerle Harry, el otro solo lo miro por el rabillo del ojo antes de continuar.

-Mañana hablaremos, Potter- Y con eso, simplemente desapareció a unos metros. Lo último que vio fue una mano de Albus saludándolo antes de desaparecer también.

-¿Harry?- Escucho la voz de su amiga, y se giro- Tuve el presentimiento de que estabas por aquí.

-¿Dónde has estado viejo?- Pregunto Ron. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Solo por ahí, pensando…- Los dos lo miraron no muy seguros- ¿Van hacia el comedor?

OOoOoOoO

El hombre rubio se paso las manos por el fino cabello en un gesto de cansancio. Cerca de él, otro morocho se tomaba el puente de la nariz con una mano, en el mismo tipo de gesto.

-¿Me repites, por favor donde exactamente han ido a parar nuestros hijos?- Dijo el rubio con una fiera mirada en sus ojos.

-Al parecer…- Severus Snape miro a McGonagall a su lado, nervioso- a la época en que ustedes estaban en quinto año…

-¡Por Merlín, Severus!- De nuevo el rubio golpeo el escritorio con sus manos- ¡Es el año en que estallo la guerra! ¿Qué crees que les sucederá cuando los descubra Voldemort?

-Malfoy tiene razón- Afirmo ceñudo el otro hombre- ¡No podemos dejar que nuestros hijos pasen por eso! ¡Debes encontrar la forma de traerlos de vuelta!- Draco lo miro y sonrio de lado, a punto de desviar su furia en una mala dirección.

-¿Qué ocurre Potter? ¿No puedes dejar que tu hijo vea lo débil que eras, y que Voldy casi acaba contigo?- Harry lo miro con furia, y Draco se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

-Tu cállate Malfoy, que bien te recuerdo huyendo entre filas enemigas cuando nos viste llegar- Harry sabía que no debía meterse en esa pelea, además de que lo que había dicho no era exactamente correcto, pero estaba preocupado y furioso, deducía al igual que el rubio.

-Señores por favor- Calmo McGonagall con mirada severa- Estoy segura de que encontraremos la forma de traerlos de regreso…

Ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes, para luego desviar la vista ante un viejo y resignado Severus. Debería haber dejado Howarts hace mucho tiempo. Ya se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho.


	5. Chapter 5

_Medidas necesarias..._

_oOoOoOoOOo_

-Señor Potter, señor Malfoy- Ambos aludidos se giraron ante el llamado. Iban saliendo bastante molestos de la oficina de McGonagall. Harry se obligo a calmarse al ver a los amigos de su hijo frente a ellos, temblando, posiblemente debido a la feroz mirada del hombre rubio. Se adelanto a el, para taparlo un poco con su figura.

-Jhoan, Deby- Saludo a los gemelos frente a el. Ellos le sonrieron tímidamente.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Albus y Scorpius?- Pregunto el chico, Jhoan.

-No los hemos visto desde ayer y los profesores no nos han querido decir nada- Secundo Deby. Harry suspiro, pensaba que la época de ocultar cosas a los alumnos había terminado después de la guerra, pero parecía que no era así.

-Al parecer Albus y Scorpius…- Dudo en cómo decirlo- viajaron en el tiempo por accidente.

-Mas bien por culpa de tu hijo- Dijo entre dientes Malfoy ganándose una fulminante mirada de Harry.

-¿En el tiempo, por accidente?- Repitió Jhoan si creérselo del todo. Harry asintió.

-Fue durante el castigo de Snape, gracias a una magia experimental que allí había- Lo hermanos parecieron comprender- Y en vista de que aun no han vuelto, el profesor Snape y McGonagall están trabajando para descubrir la manera de traerlos de vuelta- Sonrió ante las miradas de verdadera preocupación en las caras de los amigos de su hijo. Y pensar que el antes creía que la amistad en Slytherin era algo que no existía- No se preocupen, estarán aquí cuando menos se den cuenta.

Los hermanos se miraron con duda pero asintieron y prefirieron darse la vuelta para volver a su sala común, y contarles lo averiguado a los demás.

-Acabo de darme cuenta que Albus y Scorpius saben elegir a sus amigos- Dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo ya lo sabía hace mucho- Escucho que contestaba Draco mientras comenzaba a caminar- Desde el instante en que conoció a Albus…

Fue lo último que dijo antes de dar una vuelta y desaparecer. Harry se quedo mirando el lugar vacio. Aun a sus años parecía que Draco Malfoy podía sorprenderlo. Sonrió de lado, por el momento lo importante era traer de vuelta a sus hijos.

Hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar que aun debía contarle a Giny lo ocurrido.

OOoOoOoO

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto una niña pelirroja parada en el pasillo que daba a la entrada de Slytherin. Junto a ella había cuatro personas más. Jhoan y Deby les contaron lo dicho por Harry, y el más grande de ellos largo un suspiro de frustración

-Rayos ¿y no podemos hacer nada?- Pregunto el chico bastante inquieto.

-Tranquilo James- Le dijo una chica de cabello castaño enmarañado- Estoy segura que Albus y Score están bien. Ya oíste que tu padre dijo que los traerían de vuelta- James la miro y suspiro cansinamente.

-¿Y sabes a que año fueron a parar?- Pregunto ahora un chico pelirrojo bajito con cara redonda e inocente. Uno de los gemelos negó con la cabeza.

-No le preguntamos, lo siento- Respondió Deby. Se quedaron en silencio unos momentos intentando pensar coherentemente.

-Debemos investigar- Propuso la chica castaña.

-¿A qué te refieres Rose?- Pregunto James.

-Debemos buscar una forma de traerlos de vuelta- Comenzó a explicar- No dudo que el profesor Snape sabe hacer su trabajo pero… no lo sé, no estoy segura…- Todos la miraron extrañados y resignados ante sus balbuceos.

-Por cierto James- Hablo por primera vez un chico moreno vestido de Slytherin- ¿Por qué no hablaste tu con tu padre? ¿O tu, Lily?- Pregunto con una ceja alzada.

James se sonrojo y tosió un poco, al tiempo que Lily comenzó a reír nerviosamente.

-Veras… lo más seguro es que McGonagall aprovecho también para hablarle a papa sobre… nuestras notas- se señalo a sí mismo y a su hermanita- Y no son precisamente las mejores ¿entiendes?-Rio con pena- Además de que aun está molesta por la ultima broma que le hicimos a los de Hufflepuff-termino mirando también a los gemelos y a Hugo.

-Oh…-Fue todo lo que respondió el chico, y los demás rieron por su expresión.

OOoOo

Scorpius noto como la mirada de su amigo se perdía en el aire, y siguió la dirección con la suya propia. Sonrió con tristeza y comprensión al ver la figura de Giny Weasley sobre la escoba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hey…-Susurro para llamar su atención. Albus pareció despertar y lo miro algo triste- ¿En qué piensas?

-En como la Giny de esta época se ve tan distinta a la que es mi madre- Le respondió con sinceridad, acompañado de un suspiro- Pero el tío Ron lo dijo una vez; en Howarts y cuando jugaba Quidditch para las arpías, era una persona completamente distinta…

La mirada perdida de Albus, rompió el corazón de Scorpius. Por alguna razón no soportaba cuando el chico se ponía así.

-A veces me gustaría saber cuál es la verdadera- Susurro como si se lo dijese a sí mismo.

-Albus…-Scorpius lo agarro con suavidad del brazo y algo lo impulso a llevar su mano hasta una de las mejillas del otro; provocando un enorme sonrojo en Albus, pero que no le molestaba- Sea la versión que sea, tu madre te ama a ti y a tus hermanos. Eso nunca quedo en duda, así que ni siquiera gaste tiempo intentándole dar la vuelta.

Albus asintió ante las palabras, mas por inercia que por otra cosa ya que esos brillantes ojos grises lo ponían nervioso.

-Todo estará bien…-Escucho que le decía susurrante y lo siguiente que supo fue que se quedo sin aliento. Sin poder evitarlo Scorpius deposito un cálido y suave besos en la mejilla de Albus. Bastante cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Entonces lo supo; algo había cambiado allí. Entre ellos. Algo cambio sin saber exactamente cuándo, pero comenzaba a crecer. Y mucho.

-Ahora que lo pienso- Scorpius parecía muy nervioso e interiormente enojado consigo mismo- Cuando volvamos, tus hermanos, van a molestarte mucho ¿sabes?

La cara de Albus cambio el sonrojo por una expresión de pesadumbre y resignación.

-¿Hermanos?- Dijo una voz- Rayos ¿Cuántos hijos tiene Potter en el futuro? ¿Quince?- Draco los miro con su típica expresión de "desprecio a todo el mundo" y Albus no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Son tres en total- Le respondió Scorpius con una ceja alzada. Draco suspiro pero parecía molesto.

-En fin que me importa cuántos hijos tenga el cara-rajada con la comadreja menor-Rodo los ojos para sí mismo pero apretó las manos en puños- Venía a decirles que no se dejen ver mucho hoy. Slytherin tiene clases todo el día con Gryffindor. De mi parte ya no hay problema pero los amigos de Potter son muy escandalosos…-Se encogió de hombros y se giro para irse.

-Espera- Le llamo su hijo. O su futuro hijo, lo que fuera- Con Albus queremos ir a la sala de los menesteres ¿Podrían enseñárnosla tu y el señor Potter después del almuerzo?- Albus lo miro confundido ¿desde cuándo ellos quieren ir a ahí? Y Draco por su parte lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando averiguar que tramaba su casi idéntico clon. Finalmente asintió y se alejo con una seña de la mano.

Scorpius le sonrió a Albus y le guiño un ojo.

-Tengo un plan- Sonría Slytherin- Es una buena forma de que sepas más de tu madre y yo de paso averiguare un par de cosas.

Albus se limito a mirar con gracia a su amigo que comenzó a preguntarse y contestarse el solo en susurros. Era tan gracioso cuando se ponía de esa forma, aunque también significaba que algo grande planeaba. Definitivamente.

Harry se removió incomodo en su asiento. Intento concentrarse en el pergamino que estaba escribiendo con la tarea para el profesor Quirrel, pero era imposible con esa mirada sobre él. Porque estaba segura de que Malfoy lo miraba del otro lado del salón.

Disimuladamente levanto un poco la cabeza, de forma que su rebelde flequillo no le tapara los ojos y poder mirar al rubio. Efectivamente Malfoy estaba sentado en su lugar con pluma en mano, pero sin prestar la menor atención a su tarea. De hecho miraba a Harry con el ceño levemente fruncido.

¿Y ahora que le pasaba? Harry se volvería loco con ese chico. Vio como Draco se mordía el labio inferior antes de decidirse a escribir algo en su papel. Luego rasgaba el pedazo en un cuadrado casi perfecto, y lo doblaba unas dos veces. Harry levanto una ceja.

Draco le dio el papel a Zabini que estaba a su lado, este se lo paso a Nott y luego a Milicent, no sin antes mandarle un mirada fría de "no preguntas y hazlo". Para su sorpresa, la chica le dio el papelito a Luna, que se lo dio a Dean y este ultimo a Neville, que se lo paso deprisa sin prestar atención de donde venia el dichoso papel.

Miro a Draco, y el solo hizo una mueca antes de bajar la cabeza a su tarea. Asegurándose de que Ron estaba lo suficientemente distraído, lo abrió para ver el contenido. A diferencia de lo que esperaba, solo había un par de oraciones con la perfecta caligrafía del rubio.

_Albus y Scorpius me han pedido que después del almuerzo, les enseñe la sala de los Menesteres..._

_El problema es que yo ni siquiera sé donde esta, así que obviamente tienes que venir conmigo Potter._

Y eso era todo. Levanto una ceja y luego de escribir la respuesta se lo paso a Neville.

_¿Que te hace pensar que yo sé donde esta, Malfoy?_

_Por cierto, ¿Dónde están esos dos? ¿Y qué sucedió con tus amigos al final?_

Draco rodo los ojos. Típico de Potter, haciéndose el mosca muerta. Esta vez Theo y Blaise le dieron una significativa mirada cuando el papel llego hasta sus manos. Los ignoro con facilidad.

_Vamos Potter, no finjas desconcierto. Si hay alguien que siempre sabe raros secretos eres tu ¿Por qué habría de ser esta la excepción?_

_No sé donde está, no soy su niñera. Pero les dije que no se dejen ver mucho hoy. Lo de mis amigos es una larga historia, pero básicamente ya saben todo y me ayudaran con lo que necesite._

Cuando le dio el papel a Neville, no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente cuando este le mando una mirada extrañada y con ambas cejas alzadas, ya que esa vez si presto atención de donde venia el mensaje.

Harry le susurro un "luego te explico" y eso basto para que el chico se encogiera de hombros y pasara el papel. Aunque no pudo ignorar la sonrisa burlesca que le mando Luna.

_¿Has pasado tiempo pendiente de mí, o es mi imaginación?_

_Esa fue una buena idea, aun no he hablado con Ron y Hermione. Supongo que gracias…_

_Pregunta: ¿practicas caligrafía?_

Cuando Draco leyó la respuesta, miro a Harry con expresión de burla y gracia en su cara ¿Caligrafía? ¡Eso ni si quiera venia al caso! Potter realmente era extraño. Del otro lado el ojiverde se encogió de hombros y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. A su lado Blaise se carraspeo la garganta, y Draco volvió a fingir que hacia su tarea concentrado.

_¿Pendiente de ti? Ni te imaginas cuanto, cada minuto del día querido Harry-pu._

_¿Eres idiota Potter? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Por cierto tú amiga lunática me está mandando miradas extrañas, y sonrisas algo desequilibradas… ¿puedes decirle que pare? Gracias._

_Y no, actualmente no practico caligrafía. Lo hice de niño y los primeros dos años en Howarts. Pero que puedo decirte, la perfección de mi letra es de nacimiento, lo que dista bastante de la tuya. Aun tengo los cuadernos que usaba para eso, si quieres puedo enseñártelos, y tal vez no seas realmente un caso perdido._

Termino de escribir en un papel nuevo, ya que el otro había quedado algo chico. Cuando se lo paso a Blaise se pregunto por primera vez ¿Qué hacia mandándose mensajitos nada insultantes con Potter en medio de la clase?

Cuando Harry leyó aquello ni se molesto en reprimir la sonrisa que afloro en su boca. Pero sabía que sobre el tenia la vista de Neville, y de Hermione que estaba detrás de él. No importaba.

_¿Harry-pu? ¿De veras? No tienes imaginación para los motes cariñosos, mi querido Draco. Pero no importa, se que la intención esta allí. Sé que me quieres desde que me conociste por primera vez, y que lo has mantenido en secreto desde entonces. Tranquilo._

_Ah, y lo de los cuadernos es buena idea. De ultima puedo tenerte como profesor ¿cierto? Sería interesante._

_Profesor Malfoy_

Al releer lo que había escrito, se pregunto qué rayos le pasaba. Jamás en sus cinco sentidos habría pensado en mandarle una nota así a Malfoy. Una porque posiblemente el chico quiera cruciarlo luego de leerlo, y otra porque ¡era Malfoy!

Pero decidió que hoy nada importaba, así que se lo paso a Neville, quien suspiro resignado por no poder entender.

Un sonrojo le subió hasta el nacimiento del cabello rubio una vez que leyó la respuesta. Estúpido Potter no tenía idea de lo que hablaba. ¡Era desesperante! Balbuceando cosas por lo bajo escribió solo un par de palabras y se lo entrego con demasiada fuerza a Blaise, quien lo miro divertido y negó con la cabeza. Ahora Draco se decidió de una vez concentrarse en su tarea.

Harry recibió el papel de la mano poco interesada de Neville.

_Eres-un-idiota, Potter._

_Solo para que sepas, reprobarías mi clase._

_Luego del almuerzo, ve a las escaleras del lado este. No tardes._

_Repito; idiota._

Harry rio para sus adentros, y guardo el papel entre los libros de su mochila. Negó con la cabeza para alejar los pensamientos centrados en Malfoy y su extraño comportamiento, y hacerle caso a Hermione que le susurraba que se concentrara de una vez por todas.

OOoOo

-Estas escaleras no están en nuestro tiempo ¿verdad?- Pregunto Albus viendo varias escaleras que cambiaban de posición cada cierto tiempo.

-No…-Respondió Scorpius a su lado mirando lo mismo que su amigo.

-Que alivio para ustedes entonces- Escucharon que decía Harry que llegaba hasta ellos acompañado de un silencioso Draco. Albus y Scorpius le devolvieron la sonrisa.

Después de eso, no hubo mayor conversación. Draco estaba sombríamente callado, Scorpius parecía hablar consigo mismo, y Albus no le quitaba la vista de encima a Harry, poniéndolo nervioso. Como si no hubiese sido lo suficientemente paranoico antes.

Pero antes de siquiera estar cerca de la sala de los menesteres, Scorpius paró en seco.

-¡Es cierto!- Sus acompañantes lo miraron extrañados. Le sonrió a los mayores- Se me acaba de ocurrir una forma en la que Albus y yo podemos volver a nuestro tiempo.

-¿Hablas en serio?-Pregunto Harry ¿tan rápido?

-Eso creo, no estoy seguro…-Hablo, pero más para sí mismo que otra cosa- Pero necesito aclarar algo primero…-Miro a Harry- ¿me prestarías tu varita?

-¿Mi varita?- Dijo Harry extrañado- ¿Para qué?

-Oh, no es nada, solo quiero ver una cosa que podría ayudarnos. No le hare nada de veras- Aseguro el chico, y Albus a su lado no reprimió una sonrisa de lado. Harry finalmente asintió y le estiro su varita con cuidado.

-Ah, ya veo…-Susurro Scorpius- Padre ¿puedes prestarme la tuya?- Esta era la parte difícil, pensó Albus.

-¿eh?- Esa expresión fue más bien por la forma en cómo lo llamo, que por lo que le pidió- ¿No te basta con la súper varita de Potter? No te daré la mía…-Scorpius pensaba una excusa a mil, pero no hizo falta ya que fue Harry quien hablo en su lugar.

-Vamos, Malfoy. No seas an desconfiado. Es tu propio hijo. ¡Dudo que vaya a querer hacer algo en contra tuya!-Albus amplió su sonrisa. Merlín bendiga a su padre.

Draco lo miro desconfiado, pero luego de una pequeña guerra de miradas con Potter, suspiro y le entrego la suya al chico; sin esperar lo que sucedió luego.

Albus los empujo hacia atrás con un hechizo que no alcanzo a oír. Draco y Harry chocaron contra una puerta de un aula en desuso que se abrió, permitiéndoles caer al piso. Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar o tan siquiera decir algo, la puerta se cerró en sus caras, y escucharon el "clic" ante un hechizo lanzado seguramente también por Albus.

-¡Lo sentimos!- Dijo el mismo.

-Necesitamos hacer un par de cosas, así que tomaremos sus lugares por un rato- Ahora hablaba Scorpius con su tono intelectual- Cuidaremos de sus varitas y los vendremos a sacar cuando finalicen las clases. Traten de no matarse mientras tanto.

Después de eso solo se escucharon pasos apresurados que se alejaban. Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin asimilar lo que había pasado. ¿Sus propios hijos?

-¡Slytherins!- Harry se giro hacia el rubio extrañado- Como no lo recordé antes, aun siendo tu hijo Potter, los Slytherins nunca juegan limpio. Es obvio. Además ¿Cómo el hijo de el busca-problemas-Potter, no iba a saber donde está la sala de los menesteres- Suspiro.

-Oye- Dijo Harry pero sin saber si debía sentirse ofendido o que.

-Y tu idiota "no seas desconfiado"- Lo fulmino con la mirada- Ahora estaremos encerrados aquí hasta la cena.

Harry frunció el ceño, y luego de escucharlo miro hacia la puerta. Suspiro y se acerco hasta una pared para sentarse. Draco lo miro con rabia y la pregunta en sus ojos.

-Si voy a estar aquí tantas horas, no me quedare parado- Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Draco bufo y se sentó en la otra punta del salón.

Harry esperaba que Scorpius y Albus tuvieran una buena razón para eso, porque si no el mismo los mataría al salir de allí. O al menos les gritaría.

Vaya, pensó, serán una horas largas hasta la cena.

Y como si su estomago estuviera de acuerdo le lanzo un pequeño gruñido.

OOoOo

N/A: No saben cuánto siento la enorme tardanza! Seguramente muchos deben odiarme XD lo siento…

Pero una buena noticia; el miércoles empiezan mis preciadas vacaciones! Así que actualizare más seguido, lo prometo. Lo que pasa es que mi colegio es de ocho de la mañana a siete de la tarde, por lo que no tenía tiempo suficiente para dedicarme a escribir y así actualizar. Lo siento. Espero que este cap. les guste! Y no se pierdan el que viene, será bastante entretenido ;)

Gracias por todos sus reviews! He intentado responderlos a todos, me hacen muy feliz ^^

Cuídense!

Kari!


	6. Chapter 6

_Lo que sucede en un aula…_

OoOoOoO

-No voy a tener hijos, no dejaré que eso pase…-Murmuraba con la cabeza apoyada en sus rodillas. La dura pared a su espalda lo hacía más incómodo. Escuchó una risita mal disimulada y fulminó con la mirada al dueño de la misma- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada- Respondió Harry, fingiendo seriedad pero aguantándose una carcajada. Había olvidado que Malfoy podía ser bastante… histérico. Oh, y aún no había dicho su frase.

Podía asumir que su "hijo" le había encerrado en un aula vacía. Bien, punto para el chico.

No podía asumir que el chico en cuestión sí era su hijo.

Podía asumir que lo hiciese con ayuda del hijo de Potter. Eso de que el chico que vivio tuviese un hijo rebelde que le dificultase la vida le gustaba.

¡Pero no asumía el porqué Potter no dejaba de mirarlo de esa forma!

-¿Qué quieres?- Le espetó molesto por la insistencia de su mirada. Harry se sorprendió, pensó que lo estaba disimulando bien. Se encogió de hombros.

-Que digas la frase, Malfoy...- El rubio lo miro sin entender una palabra, pensando que tal vez ya estaba afectándole la situación. Llevaban allí poco más de media hora, la cual pasaron en absoluto silencio.

-¿De qué rayos hablas?

-Eso que dices, y hace que todo el colegio te vea como niño mimado y cobarde -¿Qué necesidad de decir eso Harry? Pensó para sí mismo- "Mi padre se enterara…

-…de esto"- Completó Draco pero con un tono monocorde y vacilante.

La mirada gris se ensombreció de repente, y Harry ya no encontró el asunto gracioso. Había tocado un tema complicado, por lo que veía.

OoOoOoO

Se miraron el uno al otro una vez más. Scorpius asintió y Albus sonrió. Estaban frente al salón de Transformaciones; clase que Slytherin y Gryffindor compartían. Con ayuda de un hechizo estaban prácticamente iguales a sus padres. Prácticamente, porque aún no sabían el hechizo correcto y no había tiempo de hacer una poción multijugos. Pero la diferencia era poca, casi nula.

Al momento de abrir las puertas y entrar al aula, cometieron el primer error.

En el interior varios alumnos se les quedaron mirando. Ron se levantó en su lugar y Hermione alzó ambas cejas. Scorpius no entendía las expresiones hasta que cayó en cuenta de quien se suponía que era la persona a su lado.

¿Desde cuándo Malfoy y Potter entraban juntos al aula sin una discusión de por medio? Tal vez en el futuro, pero como le había contado su tío Ron, en esta época era considerado un milagro. Algo nervioso empujó con el cuerpo a Albus, quien se golpeó con una de las mesas. Le dirigió una mirada de disculpa disfrazada con desdén.

-Quítate del camino, cara rajada- Dijo entre dientes al más puro estilo Malfoy. Entonces Albus comprendió. Por alguna razón todos en el aula habían vuelto a respirar.

-Eres tú el que estorba, oxigenado- Murmuró intentando sonar a su padre. Y… ¿Su padre usaba la palabra oxigenado?

El rubio se fue hasta el único lugar vacío en Slytherin, uno de la primera fila con naturalidad, pero notó las miradas de Blaise y Theo sobre él.

-¿Estás bien Harry?- Le preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido fulminando con la mirada a Scorpius. Albus reaccionó ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Sí, no te preocupes Ron- Le sonrió y el otro asintió. Su asiento estaba a un lado del de su tía Hermione.

-Qué extraño…-Murmuró la castaña en cuanto se sentó. La miró con duda- Malfoy no se había metido con ninguno directamente desde el comienzo de clases… ¿Qué pasó hoy?- Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Ops.

-Tal vez se aburrió de hacerse el buenito- Intervino Ron, y Albus solo asintió en silencio. En ese momento Mc Gonagall entró al lugar algo apurada.

Mientras su atención volaba de la clase a las nubes, observó a la profesora. ¿Cuántos años pensaba vivir? Ya en esta época se veía… bastante adulta. ¿Cuántos años tenía en la suya? Aunque había escuchado varias veces que pronto dejaría de ser la directora del colegio para retirarse. Y tal vez asumiría Snape; eso le daba escalofríos. Por más que su padre lo alabara tanto, el sujeto era… tenebroso.

Frente a él Scorpius tampoco prestaba gran atención a la clase. Pero más que nada porque observaba a su amigo. Albus se veía a leguas desconcentrado, y por alguna razón Hermione no le quitaba la vista de encima. No creía que lo hubiese descubierto, pero sí que notaba algo extraño. Su padre una vez le dijo que esa chica era realmente perspicaz e inteligente. No le extrañaría, Rose y Hugo también lo eran.

-Draco- Lo llamó Blaise a su lado- ¿Qué tanto miras a Potter?

Contuvo la respiración; eso le ayudaba a pensar con más rapidez.

-No lo estoy mirando, lo desafío con la mirada- Respondió quitándole importancia y con altivez.

-Claro… pero él no te hace ni caso- Dijo Theo esta vez- Es más parece estar volando en una nube, y Mc Gonagall ya se dio cuenta.

Miro hacia el frente y efectivamente, la profesora se había acercado al trío dorado, y el esfuerzo de Ron para llamar la atención de su amigo fue tardío.

-Señor Potter ¿puede responder a mi pregunta?- Lo desafió la mujer y la burbuja de Albus se rompió. Típico, le pasaba todo los días en clases.

-¿Me la puede repetir…?- Dijo apenado y todo Slytherin rio con burla. Mc Gonagall suspiró sonoramente con cansancio.

-Si estuviese atento a la clase, sabría que no he hecho ninguna- Albus se sonrojó y Scorpius reprimió una carcajada. Fuese Snape ya lo habría castigado con puntos perdidos de por medio. Pero la profesora no iba quitarle puntos por nada a su propia casa.

Le mandó una mirada significativa al chico y Albus solo se encogió de hombros con una mirada de disculpa.

-¿Hay algo más que quieras contarnos?- Preguntó Blaise en voz muy baja. Oh, no se rendía fácilmente. Scorpius negó.

-No, pero me gustaría hablar con ustedes después de clases- Blaise y Theo se miraron entre ellos y asintieron.

OoOoOoO

-¿Malfoy?- Llamó Harry con suavidad. El rubio se había perdido en sus pensamientos como por quince minutos. Lo miró y suspiró.

-Ya no puedo decir eso, a mi padre no le interesaría. Y aunque le interesara… no quiero tener que ver con él- Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Malfoy… renegando de su padre? Draco se dio cuenta de su expresión y rodó los ojos- Si Potter, no quiero tener nada que ver con mi padre.

-¿Porqué?-

-¿Qué no es obvio? Te lo dije antes; acepto ser tu amigo. Implícitamente estoy diciendo que no pienso recibir la marca tenebrosa y convertirme en Mortífago. Es obvio que para evitarlo debo cortar el lazo con mi padre, el no entiende como pienso.

-¿Cortar lazos?-Draco asintió- ¿Todo por que yo te pedí ser amigos?

-No eres tan importante. Esto lo pensé en las vacaciones de verano. No quiero ser una marioneta como mis padres y convertirme en la mano derecha del ser mas desquiciado y horrible de la tierra…

¡Ok! Demasiado impacto para Harry ¿Malfoy insultando a Voldemort, su preciado señor oscuro?

-Es difícil de creer…-Susurró más para sí, pero audible. Draco lo miró enojado.

-Siempre debo estar tramando algo para ti ¿no?- Desvió la vista- Tengo mi propia forma de pensar, y puedo decidir por mi mismo…

-Me consta, pero… es la costumbre- Se encogió de hombros- Ya van varios años en los que preferías verme muerto más que otra cosa.

Draco se sonrojó levemente. Bueno, eso era cierto.

-Tal vez… los primeros dos o tres años…- Harry levantó una ceja- ¡Es que puedes llegar a ser insoportable Potter!

-¡Tú tampoco eras nada agradable!- Frunció el ceño.

-¡Tu te lo buscaste! Eres el maldito héroe del mundo mágico desde que tienes un año de edad, y parecías tan débil e inocente que parecía una farsa- Le dijo entre dientes.

-¿De qué hablas?- Nunca podía seguirle el hilo de conversación entero. Era desesperante.

-¡La vez que te ofrecí mi amistad!- Draco se calló al notar lo que había dicho ¿qué tenía que ver eso en este momento? Fue un impulso.

-Cuando… ¿la rechacé?- Vaciló Harry y el rubio miró en otra dirección- Diría lo siento…pero la verdad es que en ese momento no podría haber hecho otra cosa- Se encogió de hombros- Pero ahora es distinto. Tú estás distinto, para bien. Yo diría que te quitaste la máscara de matón e hijo perfecto que llevabas siempre. Este Malfoy me gusta.

Abrió los ojos asustado de sus propias palabras ¡Él y su manía de decir cosas que se le venían a la cabeza de un momento a otro!

Draco largó una carcajada. El discurso de Harry lo sorprendió, pero era de esperar de alguien como el héroe. Las últimas palabras fueron las que lo descolocaron, pero pronto había entendido que no era el significado que el chico les había querido dar.

-Diciendo eso tan campante, cualquiera diría que te van los chicos Potter- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado solo para meterse con él. Sabía a la perfección que Harry prefería las chicas. Ignoró la presión en su pecho. Volvió a reír.

-¿Quién dice que no…?- La risa se cortó. Una vez más, gris y verde se encontraron. Draco tragó saliva.

-¿Te van los chicos?- Pregunto con la voz calmada y un poco baja.

Harry se sorprendió conociendo la respuesta de algo que se planteaba desde hacía un par de meses.

-Tal vez…- Respondió y se encogió de hombros- ¿A ti?

El rubio sólo asintió como respuesta. Las únicas personas que lo sabían eran sus amigos y su madre. De parte de Harry… él aún no se lo decía a nadie. Se quedaron en silencio. Contemplaban delante de ellos, a una persona que creían conocer totalmente, y ahora se daban cuenta que no era como creían.

Una duda asaltó a Harry y se mordió el labio inferior. Draco lo notó.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ya has besado a algún… chico?- El rubio agradeció a que el aula estaba algo oscura. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Tú?

-Sólo con uno…- Otra vez esa presión ¿Weasley? No, ese estaba colado por Granger. ¿Alguno del equipo de Quidditch?- Un chico muggle, en las vacaciones. Solo lo vi un día, de viaje con mis tíos. Fue extraño…

-¿Por qué?- Por qué estaba hablando de eso con Potter, era en realidad lo que quería preguntar. Tal vez muy en el fondo, comenzaba a aceptar esa atracción que sintió a principios del año cuando vio al chico con un aspecto tan maduro luego de volver de las vacaciones.

- Cuando lo vi, sentí algo extraño. Y él no me quitó la vista en todo el día que estuvimos en esa playa. En un momento, cuando me alejé a nadar cerca de unas rocas, el simplemente vino y comenzamos a hablar. Su personalidad no era del tipo de persona que me gusta, pero no podía dejar de sentir cierta… atracción- Se encogió de hombros- De un momento a otro sólo me beso y yo correspondí.

-Lo haces sonar como si hubiese sido aburrido o algo así…- Comentó Draco con una ceja alzada.

-Tal vez lo fue…- Vaciló- No lo sé, siento que puede ser distinto… ¿quizás mejor?

Se miraron a los ojos. Estaban entrando en un terreno peligroso.

-No lo sé. No he besado a nadie…- Harry volvió a sorprenderse. ¿Malfoy no era algo así como el playboy de Slytherin?- A ningún chico, aclaro.

Se quedaron en silencio.

No sabía que se habían sentado tan cerca en un primer momento.

-Tal vez…- Vaciló Harry y Draco entendió el rumbo de eso.

-Potter, te recuerdo que soy Draco Malfoy, tu enemigo por al menos los últimos cinco años, digo, por si tu cerebro dejó de funcionar- Harry rodó los ojos.

-Siempre tan agradable Malfoy- Más no se alejó- Además quedamos en ser amigos…- Harry podía notar su valentía Gryffindor, sino, no se estaría acercando tan peligrosamente al rubio, que se iba pegando más a la pared ante su cercanía.

-Potter…- Susurró, cuando estaban a escasos centímetros. Harry lo miró a los ojos.

¡Y todo pudo irse al demonio! Mentiría si decía que no miraba desde hacía rato los sonrosados labios de Draco.

Deshizo el espacio entre ellos. Primero fue un seco y simple beso. Nada más que el hecho de juntar sus labios. Estaban algo asustados.

Draco abrió los ojos sin separarse y vio a Harry también mirándolo. Su corazón parecía querer escapar de su pecho. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, y como si eso fuese una especie de afirmación, Harry mordió su labio inferior, haciendo que abriese la boca y dejando entrar a su lengua libremente.

Los toques de ambos parecían algo torpes, pero luego agarraron confianza y el beso aumentó de intensidad. Draco agarró a Harry por la nuca, queriendo más de él y esa sensación que estaba provocando. Harry se apoyaba con una mano en la pared, y la otra la tenía en la cintura del chico. Definitivamente ese beso era distinto.

Ambas lenguas se unían en un agradable baile dentro de sus bocas. Entendieron entonces la importancia de poder respirar por la nariz; no querían separarse, pero ninguno iba a admitirlo. Entonces Harry rompió el contacto, necesitaba mirar la cara de Malfoy.

El rubio respiraba entrecortado y con los labios levemente abiertos.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo Malfoy?- Susurró Harry, y Draco sonrió de lado.

-Pasando el tiempo- Se encogió de hombros- ¿Ves algún problema en eso?- Harry sonrió, aún seguían a la misma cercanía.

-Por mi no…

-Por mi tampoco… no se que esperas…

Y así comenzaron de nuevo.

OoOoOoO

Se llevó una mano a la boca del estómago. De repente sentía unas náuseas increíbles y un leve mareo.

-Draco ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Pansy a su lado, preocupada. Un nuevo tirón en la misma zona y agachó un poco la cabeza.

-¡Harry! ¿Qué sucede? – Escuchó que decían a lo lejos y miró en esa dirección. Unos metros adelante, estaba el trío dorado. Albus se apoyaba en la pared, con una mano en la misma zona que él y lo miraba con un ojo cerrado, posiblemente por el mareo.

La sensación duró medio minuto más, y desapareció. Por suerte solo ellos notaron que les pasó lo mismo. Scorpius tomó una gran bocanada de aire y le explico a Pansy que no había sido nada, solo que no comió bien ese día.

Los dos amigos compartieron la mirada preocupados el uno por el otro, y por sí mismos antes de seguir.

¿Qué había sido eso?

OoOoOoO

N/A: Me presento con la mayor caradurez posible ante ustedes :D No, en realidad, siento la tardanza XD Pero ya vuelvo a dar señales de vida por aquí!

El cap prácticamente se escribió por si solo. ¿Quién diría que tengo mayor inspiración en época de exámenes que de vacaciones? XD suele pasar, supongo.

Les confieso que la historia esta en mi cabeza, y se va escribiendo capitulo a capitulo. Es decir no tengo definida la historia completa XD Es según como van saliendo las cosas! Tal vez un día se me ocurra matar a mi adorable Draco de la nada… Nah, no soy tan cinica y simplemente odio cuando mueren los personajes u.u

¿Les gusto? ¿Tienes sugerencias? ¿Es sábado a la noche, no salieron, están en sus casas viciándose en la computadora y no hay nada interesante en la tv? Déjenme un Review :D Les aseguro que aparecerá un hada madrina que cumpla sus deseos, o un fantasma para los que disfruten del terror (¿

Eeeen fin! Gracias a los reviews anteriores! Creo haberlos respondido a todos, si no, lo siento soy bastante colgada, pero realmente aprecio sus comentarios

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo gente!

Saludos ^^


End file.
